Green Greens
|theme= Grassland and forest |boss=Whispy Woods |mini-boss=Poppy Bros. Sr. |common enemies=''Kirby's Dream Land'' Main Mode: Bronto Burt, Cappy, Grizzo, Poppy Bros. Jr., Twizzy, Waddle Dee Kirby's Dream Land Extra Game: Blopper, Grizzo, Koozer, Poppy Bros. Jr., Tookey, Waddle Dee Kirby Super Star (Ultra): Bronto Burt, Cappy, Grizzo, Poppy Bros. Jr., Sir Kibble, Twizzy, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo }} Green Greens is the first stage in Kirby's Dream Land ''and the first level in the entire [[Kirby (series)|''Kirby series]]. It is a fairly simple level designed to teach players the controls and basics of the game. The level is located in a verdant grassland near a lake. Midway through the stage, Kirby takes a Warp Star across the lake to a small forest where he fights Poppy Bros. Sr. and then has to climb up the inside of a hollow tree to reach the stage's boss; Whispy Woods. Green Greens also appears in Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra as part of Spring Breeze, a retelling of Kirby's Dream Land. In Kirby Super Star Ultra a harder version of Green Greens; Purple Plants, appears in Revenge of the King which is based on Dream Land's Extra Mode Level Intro Kirby is chasing a butterfly. As he chases it off screen, a strong wind picks up and blows him and a bunch of other butterflies away. General Information Green Greens is a simple stage consisting of three areas: Kirby starts in a lakeside grassland with easy enemies and few obstacles. This area has weak enemies such as Waddle Dee, Cappy and Bronto Burt. At the end of the grassland Kirby reaches a cliff and grabs a Warp Star flying across the lake to a forest in the background. As soon as Kirby lands the Warp Star he's ambushed by the stage's Mid-boss, Poppy Bros. Sr.. Poppy Bros. Jr. are common enemies in the forest, some balancing on apples or riding Grizzos. At the end of the forest is a giant hollowed-out tree. Kirby enters the tree from the end of the forest and has to climb to the top, avoiding angry Grizzos until he reaches the boss door and from there jump down to do battle with Whispy Woods. Copy Abilities In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ]] Stage 2 Kirby Greens.png|Green Greens Stage 3 Kirby Greens.png|Green Greens (Ω) Stage 4 Kirby Greens.png|Green Greens (Battlefield) Green Greens appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Melee as one of the playable stages representing the Kirby series. It is available from the start and doesn't need to be unlocked. It is considered to be one of Kirby's home stages (alongside the Fountain of Dreams) and Kirby is fought on this stage in the single-player modes. The stage is made up of three floating islands. The island in the middle is the biggest, and there are two floating platforms above it. Whispy Woods, who is on the middle island, will occasionally blow wind in the direction with more fighters to disrupt the fight. He can also shake and drop apples. The apples can be thrown at opponents, used to heal, or can sometimes explode. Between the islands are Star Blocks and Bomb Blocks that stack up. Players can break the blocks by attacking them. If a player hits a Bomb Block, then there will be an explosion. The blocks will rebuild often after they are destroyed. Green Greens is a Melee Stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, unlocked by playing as Kirby in twenty Brawls. Green Greens returns as a playable stage in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Music The stage in Super Smash Bros. uses an orchestral version of the original music from Green Greens in Kirby's Dream Land. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the music from the Fountain of Dreams stage from Super Smash Bros. Melee can be found as an alternate track. Etymology Green Greens' name is derived from the color "green" and the term for various leaf vegetables called "greens" such as lettuce, spinach, kale, and others. Both are used to refer to the lush green vegetation of the area. Related Quotes Trivia *The music (and motifs) for Green Greens is one of the most iconic themes of the Kirby series, with it being remixed many times. **Final boss themes are some of the most prominent examples of this, including, but not limited to, those of Magolor Soul, Queen Sectonia, Star Dream, and Void Termina. KSA Green Greens.jpg KSA Green Greens 2.jpg *In Kirby Star Allies, when playing the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! sub-game as Marx, some stage layout in Level 1 is changed to reflect Green Greens from Kirby Super Star. Artwork K25 Kirby's Dream Land artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website K25 Kirby's Dream Land artwork 2.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website Gallery Green_Greens_1.PNG|A view of the landscape in Green Greens. Green_Greens_2.PNG|The Dark forest. Green_Greens_3.PNG|The glade where Whispy Woods is fought. Greengreens.png|The intro, as it appears in Kirby Super Star. GreenGreens.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' de:Frühlingswiese es:Green Greens fr:Vertes Prairies it:Verde Aiuola ja:グリーングリーンズ zh:青青草地 Category:Levels Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee Stages Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Stages Category:Levels in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Levels in Kirby Super Star Category:Levels in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Grass Category:Forest Category:Super Smash Bros. series Stages Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Stages